When Love Is Told
by Chris's girl 14
Summary: Yugi is acting strangely, and the pharaoh intends to find out why. He soon finds that Yugi's in love, and with none other than Tea.
1. Chapter 1

When Love Is Told

"Tell me Yugi, what's on your mind?"

"Oh it's nothing, Yami.

They were lying on Yugi's bed, while Yami was trying to figure out what was wrong with his hikari. He had been acting strange all week; running out of class crying, to not going to school at all. Yami couldn't get him to be himself.

"Yugi, I know that something is wrong. I can sense it. You been acting very strangely and I know that it's not nothing. Does this by chance have to do with your friends?"

Yugi sat up. Yami had touched a tender part of his heart. "What do you mean Yami? Why would this have to do with my friends'? They are the same as always."

"If you say so Yugi…" _I just really wish that I knew what was wrong with him. _"I was thinking the other day about my past. I remember when I was a boy just about your age. There was a very pretty girl in the palace and I knew her quite well. We had grown to love each other."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well I was thinking, that maybe you are in love with someone because your feelings are so out of place and touchy."

"If that was true, than whom would I be in love with? I don't know very many girls and the only one that I know very well is Tea (Anzu). She's my best friend, not my lover. Jeez Yami, you are really out of touch when it comes to knowing what is going through me."

"Yugi, sometimes love can develop without even knowing it. I noticed that even Tea has been acting a bit strange lately." _He does like her; I can see it in his eyes. _

_Yami actually figured it out. Oh well, I still can't tell him. _"Why are you staring at my eyes? They aren't that interesting are they?"

_His eyes are so expressive. I can't believe that I never noticed them before. I'm a terrible Yami._

"Yami… Yami? Yami! Listen to me! I asked you a question. I asked you why you were staring at my eyes."

"What? Oh I'm sorry Yugi. I was just thinking that's all."

"Alright Yami if you say so."


	2. Chapter 2

Soon it became late in the night, and it was time for the boys to go to sleep. "Yami, Yugi," Grandpa called from downstairs, "it's time for you two to go to bed. You guys have school tomorrow you know!"

They looked at each other and sighed. "Okay gramps," the both called to him.

"Well Yugi, I guess it's off to bed with us," Yami stated, looking at Yugi, knowing that he wanted to talk more, and not go to bed.

Each boy got up, and began to get ready for bed. Yami finished getting ready first. He came into the room, clad in a pair of boxers with no shirt. Soon following him was Yugi, clad in a pair of silky pajama pants and a tight black t-shirt.

Yami climbed into his twin bed adjacent to Yugi's. Following his example, Yugi climbed into his as well. Yami reached up behind him, and turned off the light switch. "Goodnight hikari."

"Goodnight Yami."

The Next Morning

Yugi's grandpa came bursting into the room. "Wake up sleepy heads, or you're gonna be late! I let you sleep for fifteen minutes more than usual, since you both looked like you needed it!"

'Wtf!' Yugi thought. 'We are going to be late now, thanks to him. Doesn't he realize that we walk to school?'

Yami tossed in his bed. "Just five more minutes' gramps," he lazily responded.

"Yami, you know that I'm not going to give you special privileges just because you were once a pharaoh. Now, get your lazy ass out of bed!" Solomon (Yugi's grandpa) walked over to Yami's bed and ripped off his blankets.

"Brr, it's so cold without the blankets on." He scrunched up into a little ball. Solomon just looked irritated, while Yugi watched with amusement from afar.

"Come on Yami, get up, unless you want another detention for being late to school," Yugi questioned.

"Detention, no way am I ever going to go back to that hell ever again! It's worse than hell itself," and with that Yami scrambled out of bed. He quickly found his school uniform and put it on, forgetting that Yugi's grandpa and Yugi himself were still in the room.

He ran out the bedroom door, rushing to the bathroom. He used what toiletries he needed, and then he ran downstairs for breakfast. He popped some bread in the toaster, and toasted it. He put butter and jelly on top of each piece.

During this time, Yugi had finished getting dressed, and had finished using the bathroom. He came downstairs to see Yami putting his toppings on his bread.

"Well Yami, you sure did get ready in a hurry," Yugi joked, while striding into the kitchen.

"I told you that there is no way I am ever going to that damned detention thing again. It's worse than hell itself."

"If you say so Yami," Yugi stated without much care.

"So Yugi, are you feeling any better emotionally today?"

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"Well maybe, last night, in your sleep, you were moaning and groaning in a pleasurable way."

Embarrassment shook Yugi's face. His cheeks were tinted pink. "Uh Yami, you don't mean a wet dream do you?"

In reply he simply nodded his head. "So Yugi who did you have your dream with?"

'Aw shit, he already knows. Damn mind link.' "Well, you already know, so why should I tell you?"

"Because, I know you love her, and I want you to tell me that you do."

Yugi timidly began. "I uh, I…"


End file.
